


Cute Loser

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Agents of SHIELD: Jemma/Skye - lost bet  for Drabbletag6 @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Loser

Hunter was whistling a jaunty tune as he walked down the corridor. He glanced in on the lab as he went by. After a few paces he stopped. He frowned then walked backwards until he could see into the lab again.

He went into the lab. "Jemma."

Simmons looked up from the chemistry set-up she was working on. "Yes?"

"You know you've got..." he gestured to his face.

"Yes, I do," Jemma sighed and looked down at her work again.

"Okay..." Hunter resumed heading down the corridor.

From a chair on the other side of the lab Skye laughed. "I love that he didn't even ask why."

"How much longer?"

Skye checked her watch "Six hours."

"Unless we get called on a mission."

"No way, we didn't agree that."

"I don’t think Coulson would appreciate me looking like this in a serious situation."

"I would," Skye grinned. "You look so freaking cute."

It was true. Even pouting Jemma looked cute with her cat face-paint and pointed cat ears on.

"Actually, I think maybe you should keep it longer than that," Skye said, twirling a finger through her hair. "It's kinda hot too."

Jemma rolled her eyes and continued her work.


End file.
